A typical fluorescent lamp socket for a tubular bi-pin lamp is commonly referred to as a tombstone socket or simply a tombstone. The tombstone socket is adapted to receive one or more pins traditionally located on the end caps of a tubular fluorescent lamp, whether a straight tube, a bent tube, or other type. The tombstone provides electricity to the fluorescent lamp as well as mechanical support for the fluorescent lamp. A tombstone is sometimes a removable part of a larger system (e.g., fluorescent lamp fixture/luminaire, display case, refrigeration case, etc.) and is sometimes integral with the larger system.
In order to reduce power consumption and increase durability, many fluorescent lamps are being replaced by lamps including one or more solid state light sources (such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), polymer light emitting diodes (PLEDs), organic light emitting compounds (OLECs), and the like). These new lamps mimic the shape and size of conventional fluorescent lamps, and some even operate on the same ballast as a conventional fluorescent lamp.